Undermine
The Undermine is an underground city located on the small island Kezan in the southern seas of Azeroth. It's unclear if it will ever be seen in World of Warcraft. Making their home in the Undermine on the Isle of Kezan is a group of goblins, who have most likely fled here after their disastrous alliance with the Horde during the Second War. Undermine is home to the fabled goblin trade princes, who hide from Alliance and Horde authorities on Kalimdor. The princes each control their own private armies and trade fleets. As a result, Undermine is a busy place, as the goblin fortress city goes about its business. Introduction Undermine is the center of goblin civilization. It is located beneath and within Kezan, and is connected to the island via a series of volcanic tunnels. The main centers of Undermine are in volcanic caverns beneath Kezan. Secondary island caverns exist farther away, and the goblins have constructed tunnels of thick glass that lead to these smaller areas. Passing through these tubes means walking along the ocean’s floor and looking out to see the colorful fish and hungry sharks nearby. As the capital of goblin culture, Undermine teems with chaotic activity. Goblin alchemists and tinkers practice their crafts and set off explosions. Slave markets bustle in out-of-the-way places. Shops and businesses of all kinds are based here, and the headquarters of the Trade Coalition, the Venture Company and myriad other enterprises are within this city. In Undermine, you can find the extremes on both ends: reeking slave pens in one area, the trade princes’ lavish palaces in another. Of particular interest is the fact that, wandering around Undermine, is a strange breed of creature, called hobgoblins. They resemble goblins, but are much taller and have purple skin. References to Undermine World of Warcraft # #There is a Spanish normal server called Minahonda, which means Undermine (Minahonda is more precisely translated as Deepmine) #Wharfmaster Dizzywig of Ratchet states, "...you could tell him that I've got some things from Undermine for him..." at the opening of the quest The Missing Shipment. #The ending of the quest Excelsior says, "Thanks for you help I'll have this order filled and sent off to Director Riddlevox on the next boat to Undermine." #Gazlowe in Ratchet states that Pozzik "was one of the most respected tinkerers in Undermine before he retired to start working on the racers." #When the quest Samophlange is turned in to Sputtervalve in Ratchet, he says, "This is... er... interesting... yes. I'll have it sent along to the Tinkers' Union headquarters in Undermine. I'm sure after some careful dissection and research, they'll be able to make some sense of it." #When the quest Wenikee Boltbucket is received from Sputtervalve (this is the quest that follows from Samophlange), he says, "I think I might have broken that Samophlange. That's not good, because I already told some colleagues in Undermine about it and they were very intrigued." #When the quest Miner's Fortune is turned into Wharfmaster Dizzywig in Ratchet, he says, "Look at the size of that thing! We're going to be rich! Let's see, according to the rates I've seen on gems going into Undermine, I should be able to figure out your cut--fifty percent, don't worry!" #When you turn in the quest Southsea Freebooters to Gazlowe in Ratchet, he says, "I don't even want to think about the profits I've lost from pirate raiding, and now they set up camp on my doorstep? It's getting out of hand, Undermine's got to do something about it." Other references New Year event The New Year 2005 content on the official community site, which states: "The innovative and artistic engineers of Undermine have been slaving away since their display of pyrotechnics in July." Behind the Scenes DVD map On the World of Warcraft Behind the Scenes DVD there was a map of rather a map of Isle of Kezan, which is above Undermine, visible on a whiteboard. It shows: * Three transportation paths to: Booty Bay (by Boat), Kul Tiras By Boat, Ratchet by Zeppelin * Four Coastal Zones: Resort Beach, Savage Beach, Black Beach, Rain Forest * Naga Gate of the western coast. Possible future The Undermine may be the home city and starting area for Goblins if they ever become a playable race, for the Alliance or the Horde. Its mysterious state would be perfect for this. It's quite likely that a significant portion of the continent's content and cities will be underground. Players will probably be able to get to Undermine via boat from Booty Bay, Ratchet, and/or Steamwheedle Port. Another (perhaps more likely, due to the generally neutral attitude of the goblins) possibility is that Undermine will be a sanctuary (or you just get beaten by the Bruisers if you get in a fight) similar to Shattrath City, where violence is prohibited and players can choose between two different, contradictory factions (other than Venture Co. and the Steamwheedle Cartel). Note that Undermine was already in the early betas as a continent, but there was only water there and nothing else. Category:Cities Category:Caves Category:Closed Zones Category:Lore Category:Warcraft RPG Category:World:Azeroth